


Bad Luck Charm

by CinicalPanda



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gay Kazu Iida, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinicalPanda/pseuds/CinicalPanda
Summary: "I have the haziest memories of learning as a kid. It's weird""How is it weird?""Memories of learning old Gekirin songs on a rooftop in... Shinjuku?"





	Bad Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art: https://ayanarts-01.tumblr.com/post/183739321867/this-is-the-1st-time-i-made-a-serious-comic-and

__" _I have the haziest memories of learning as a kid._ _It's weird_ "  


  


****" _How is it weird_?"  


  


" _Memories of learning old **Gekirin** songs on a **rooftop** in... **Shinjuku**?_"  


  


-  


  


And with just those few words, Valentina throws Kazu back into the past.  


  


Back to being 16, back to simpler times, back to a time in which his biggest concern was exams and not being ripped to shreds by a four armed mechanical nightmare.  


  


His inexperienced fingers stumbled over the chords of his new guitar, a gift from the **boy** next to him.  


Tall, athletic, short stylish hair and a wonderful, warm smile that made Kazu's heart hammer in his chest.  


  


"You're doing it all wrong!" Kazu can remember **__him** saying, through happy laughter, and without a trace of malice. Just **simple** teasing between **friends**.  


  


But when **he** got up and moved to sit behind Kazu, **his** legs settling at each of Kazu's sides, boxing him in and making his back gently lay against **his** chest.  


  


That's when it stopped being **simple**.  


  


In that moment they weren't just **friends** , in that moment Kazu realized what the rapid beat of his heart meant.  


When **his** hands covered his own, and **his** breath brushed against his neck, followed by soft lips, Kazu understood.  


  


An **he** understood too.  


  


The kiss was inexperienced, awkwards and fumbling but for Kazu it was one of the best moments of his life, it was perfect.  


Perfect like the **boy** holding him like treasure, valuable and precious, hands soft and careful.  


Perfect like the guitar that **boy** gave him for his birthday.

Perfect like the wonderful, cool night they decided to hang out in.  


Perfect like **his** lips against his own.  


   


But perfection isn't real.  


Everything was flawed, there was always something **wrong**.  


  


**Wrong** like the angry, disgusted, yelling coming from within the house he wasn't allowed in.  


**Wrong** like  **his** old-fashioned parents sternly telling Kazu to never see their **son** again, not after he  **ruined him**.  


**Wrong** like **his** screaming, like the packed bags of a **boy** that was rejected and thrown out by **his** own parents for daring to be who **he** is.  


**Wrong** like the awkward, scared looks they shared between them as they passed each other in their school's hallways.  


**Wrong** like a friendship and life **ruined.**  


**Wrong** like his heart hammering in his chest as Chase gave him one of his signature warm smiles.  


**Wrong** like he and Chase's Holons clashing, the contant driving Kazu mad.  


**Wrong** like his dance of death with Val, strong arms wrapped around him.  


**Wrong** like his love for-  


  


" _Do ya really need to look any tougher_?"  


  


-  


  


" _Perhaps there are things you understand about me too_?"  


  


" _Yeah, maybe we do not do that again_ "  


  


  


  



End file.
